1. Field of the Invention
The present invention regards a device that can be properly used for training of golf players, and more in particular in order to train the swing, that is a specific movement that is achieved when the ball is hit and launched towards a target, making the same ball to lift up from ground.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As known, in order to practice the swing, the player puts his body in front of the ball, he takes the club using both his hands, and brings the club behind his head, making his shoulders and back to rotate. From a position having the club on the top, he starts the way down to the ball, by a rotary motion towards the objective of reaching and hit the ball. At the time of contact with the ball, the motion of the hip and the rest of the body continues. When the club and the arms point to the target, the head starts to turn. At the time that the ball has been hit and launched in the air, the last step of the swing starts: the hip completes the rotation, the arms move in angle and the body results to be directed to the target, with the club touching the back behind the neck.
In order to have the player to achieve an effective swing, it is strictly necessary the he follows the correct movements at each single step, in particular it is important that, at the starting steps, the position of the head in the player is kept fixed, so that the bust can rotate around it properly.
Instead, one of the most common mistakes is to avoid to rotate the bust completely, or to move up the head before the ball has been hit.
In any case, in order to achieve the skills of a good golf player, like in any other sport, it is necessary to follow a significant training, up to the time when the movements of the body are achieved correctly and precisely, and when the swing is achieved quickly, intuitively and effectively.The possibility to train continuously and frequently in a real field of golf usually meets the typical difficulties of an outdoor sport, because it is affected by the weather and season conditions of rain, wind, temperature and humidity.Furthermore, the expensive cost of using a real field of golf and the need to move following long distances, from one position to another, makes the training an activity that is very long and very hard, therefore it is known the use of practice fields, where players train only on the continuous execution of the swing.Recently, with the arrival of new technologies, some simulation systems of a golf game have been proposed that use the computer graphics on maxi-screens in order to reconstruct some virtual fields of golf, and that permit to players the continuous training of the swing in an indoor environment.
However, all the systems known from the prior art do not allow a support to the player in order to keep a correct posture and a proper sequence of movements. They permit to the player to evaluate the result of the swing on the basis of the drive, direction and speed given to the ball.
The fact to understand, from the resulting trajectory of the ball, a possible error in the posture and/or motion of the body, is very difficult for a new player, and usually the judgement of an expert teacher is required in order to recognize the proper aspects to be improved in the execution of the swing.